


Not Quite Creepy

by LigerCat



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Family, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Was Feverish When I Wrote This, No Plot/Plotless, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Don't own.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Not Quite Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Getting a gift was always exciting, so Phineas and Ferb didn't waste a moment before digging into the recently delivered box from their honorary Uncle Gomez and Aunt Morticia.

Pulling out a sweater with an extra long turtle neck, Phineas held it up. "This must be for Candace. Looks like a perfect fit too, as always."

Ferb hefted up an ornate battle axe.

"Cool! Did you tell them our old one vanished with the haunted house?"

Ferb blinked.

"Huh, I didn't know they read your blog." Putting the sweater aside, Phineas grinned. "I guess I know what we're doing today."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching the old 60s Addams Family show and this idea happened. Lawrence probably met/befriended the Addams due to something involving antiques or something...


End file.
